Back 2 da 'bad' side
by ShortVampChick
Summary: Bella was the schools 'bad' girl until she started dating Edward, the cool guy but what happens that makes her go back to the bad side and will she stay here forever B&E and B&OC Rating for safty has swearing in it. All human LUV B
1. Let the torture begin

**Hi sorry I haven't posted in 4eva but I have been a bit busy hope u enjoy it. I don't own Twilight or any of the other stuff mentioned. **

**P.S. no one is a vampire, Bella is a bad ass and Edward and that are 'cool' kids . Bee**

_**A. P.O.V.**_

I kissed Jasper and told him to meet me after homeroom, then went to work on Bella.

"We have to go to my car first to get the clothes." I cheered will skipping with my arms linked with Rose and Bella.

"Do we have Toooo…?" Bella complained as per usual.

"Yes, I'm not walking around with you looking like that on the first day of school, image what people will say if you do, they might make Tanya fashion icon of the school!" I stated mumbling the last part to myself, that wouldn't be good I was fashion icon of the school and intended to keep it that way.

"Come on Bell's it'll be fun!" Rose tried to reassure her, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure it will be a great time maybe you will even turn me into a 'Bratz Doll'!" Bella mumbled to last part to her self but it was just her luck that I have good hearing.

What she was saying was complete nonsense, "Why would we do that?" Rose and I asked at the same time, ha great minds think alike.

"Well you Rose look like 'Barbie' and you," she pointed to me, "Look like 'Tinker bell' when she's on a sugar high."

"We I wish I was tinker Bell!" I stated as we got to the car, "I would have shot the Wendy bird and went off with Peter Pan myself."


	2. Not so good morning

**Okay so this is a story I wrote awhile ago and have finally decided to post, I have 6 chapters already written on paper so I just have to post them, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. B**

_**B. P.O.V.**_

"Good morning Love" my, sometime to, wonderful boy friend Edward said, "How are we this morning?"

"Oh… I'm just peachy. The way everyone should feel on the first day of school!" I replied as he kissed me on the cheek. He was smiling, probably 'cause I didn't swear in that sentence, apparently it is rude to swear, if you ask me that is a load of bull shit.

It was the first day of school and the start of year 12. Edward had picked me up for school in his silver Volvo. Edward is one of the 'cool' kids and I had been going out with him since the last day of year 11. Surprisingly he and I had been going out the whole of the summer holiday and spent most of our time together. Most people are also surprised that we are together, 'cause of who I am. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Bella to most people and Bee to the gang, the La Push gang that is, The dudes I use to spend all my time with skating, oh how I missed them, I would go see them but Edward is very protective if me. Lucky me! The thing is I'm the school skater girl that bumps into people just so I can; start a fight, get suspended and got a few days off school, but not any more the Cullen family is very posh and don't believe in getting into trouble, while except for Emmett

"Are you alright?" Edward asked in a worried see he's over protective and worries to much.

"Yah, Sorry, guess I was off with the pixies." I said with a chuckle

By now we where at the café where Edward and I always got something to eat on the holidays when I didn't fell like cooking or was to lazy to get the shopping done.

Edward pulled a park and run inside to get some breakfast. After awhile he came out with a coffee for him and an apple for me, what an apple no brekkie burger? What kind of breakfast is an apple? And a coffee, Edward never had coffee for breakfast.

"A coffee?" asked hoping for an answer but all he did was nod, "Did you stay up late last night getting 'ready' for school?" I asked doing quotation marks in the air with my hands when I said 'ready'.

"Yeah, something like that." Was all he said as he pulled out of the drive way of the café?

For some reason that I couldn't quite put my finger on, he was acting very weird and different today. I was going to push it further but he was tired and grumpy.

"Bells, love what is with you today?"

"I don't know, I guess I was off with the pixies again."

"Well get ready because your about to be taken off by another pixie." Edward said laughing.

Before I could ask him what he was talking about Alice, Edward's pixie like sister was at the door of the car and opening it.

"OH…MY…GOD!" she stretched out, "What are you wearing Bella?"

"Clothes, I hope!" I said in a confused voice while looking down at my body which caused Edward and Emmett to laugh.

"This is not the time for Jokes Bella," Edward started to laugh at the speech I was about to get until Alice turned on him, "Do not get me started on you EDWARD CULLEN! Obviously style and fashion sense does not run in the family."

Before any of us could say anything else we were interrupted by Emmett's booming laughter, "Yeah Edward, you…you should know better then to dress like that!"

"Oh, don't you start Emmett. You're clothes look like you just picked them up off the floor and through them on!" Alice was shouting which caused Emmett to laugh more.

"HH…How did you know?" He tried to say without laughing.

"I'm not even going to try and help you boys because I know it's impossible, but you on the other hand," she pointed to me, "are coming with me. I brought extra clothes so you can change, I will not have you walking around in clothes like that." Just then Rosalie and Jasper 'The Hale twins' came around the corner.

"I'll help you with Bella!" Rose told Alice, before kissing Emmett

And with that Alice said bye to her brothers and kissed Jasper. I mouthed the word 'help' to Edward but Alice caught me and took me without letting me kiss him. If you thought that that was pure torture, you don't even want to know what she has in mind for me as a punishment for wearing 'not up to standard' clothes to school and for being seen in public with, direct quote, 'clothes like that' on .

**Okay so there it is. It's not that long but it was even shorter in my book. Just to let you know Bella is a bad ass that doesn't like to show emotions but she does let it slip sometimes.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and please review LUV B.**


End file.
